Hey Remmie
by Lexx
Summary: It's Remus' birthday, and the Marauders have something special planned. Slash! Re/Si!


TITLE: Hey Remmie   
ARCHIVE: Fanfiction.net   
SUMMARY: It's Remus' birthday, and the Marauders have something special planned.   
DISCLAIMER: They're not mine *sigh*, and the song is Toni Basil's :(  
WARNINGS: Slashy Slashy Slashy! If you don't like don't read!  
FEEDBACK: It would make me smile!! :)  
  
  
  
Remus huffed as he and James walked through the halls of Hogwarts. James was going on about Quidditch, Remus was interested at first but after the second hour it got old.  
  
"James." Remus stopped and faced his friend. "If you don't mind I would like to return to the common room."  
  
"No!" James yelled too quickly. "You can't."  
  
"Why not?" Remus said starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Because..er..because you can't."   
  
"That's not a reason James." Remus said crossing his arms.  
  
"I know, but you have to trust me, just wait another..." James looked at his watch. "half hour."  
  
"James." Remus moaned.  
  
"Please Remus! That's all I swear."  
  
"Fine." Remus sighed defeated.  
  
It was Remus' birthday, and all he wanted to do was go up in his room and curl up with a nice book, or Sirius.  
He wasn't sure what his mischievous boyfriend was up to, and really didn't want to find out.  
James had kept him far away from the common room, and wouldn't explain why. And Sirius was gone by the time Remus awoke.  
  
Remus sighed again as James started talking about Lily. Those were the two things James was obsessed with: Lily and Quidditch.  
He loved James, he really did, but this was really getting him annoyed. What were they hiding from him? They have always included Remus in their plans, and now he felt lost and clueless.  
  
When Remus' half hour was up James lead him back to the common room with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Wait here Remus." James said as he entered the common room.  
  
Remus tapped his foot impatiently until James returned grabbing his arm and pulling him into the common room.  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
Voices rang out around him and Remus took a step backwards.  
  
"What?" He said in disbelief.  
  
"Happy Birthday Remus." James said grinning.  
  
"This is for..*me*?"  
  
"Of course you git!" James said patting him on the back. "What did you think we'd forgotten?"  
  
Remus wasn't sure if they forgotten, he just thought they maybe had something little planed, but not this.  
Almost every Griffindor was there and a few Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws. They all smiled at him as he walked past and wished him a happy Birthday.  
Remus smiled at them and expressed his gratitude, and turned towards James.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked, he saw many faces but none of his lover.  
  
James' grin widened as Remus fallowed his gaze up to the top of the stairs. Sirius was sitting there with a white tee shirt covered by a black leather jacket and tight black leather jeans.  
Remus stared, unable to take his eyes off Sirius, he looked so incredibly *hot*. The way those tight pants showed every delicate curve of his ass, and the way he grinned down at him made Remus weak in the knees.  
  
Sirius twirled a microphone in his hands lazily and smiled at Remus as music stared to play.  
  
Sirius-  
Oh Remmie You're so fine,   
You're so fine you blow my mind.  
Hey Remmie   
Hey Remmie   
Oh Remmie You're so Fine,  
You're so Fine You Blow My Mind  
Hey Remmie   
Hey Remmie  
  
Sirius slowly made his way down the stairs to Remus as he chanted the beginning lines to the song.  
Remus couldn't help but grin at Sirius, while James couldn't help but burst out laughing at his friend.  
  
Sirius-  
Hey Remmie  
You've been around all night   
and thats a little long,  
You think you've got the right,  
But I think you've got it wrong.  
Why can't you say goodnight  
So you can take me home Remmie,  
  
Sirius leaned his face into Remus, they were only centimeters apart when Sirius pulled away and started to sing again.  
Remus cursed silently.  
  
Sirius-  
Cause when You say you will  
It always means you won't  
You're givin me the chills  
baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me alone Remmie.  
  
Sirius pretended to pout as he placed his arms around Remus's neck, but again pulled away, spun around and faced Remus again.  
  
Sirius-  
Oh Remmie what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart   
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Remmie You're so pretty  
Cant you understand?  
Its guys like you Remmie  
Oh what you do Remmie   
Do Remmie  
Don't break my heart Remmie.  
  
Sirius danced around Remus, teasing him with every step.  
  
Sirius-  
Now When you take me by the paws (Remus laughed at the change in wording.)  
Everyone's gonna know  
Every time you move   
I let a little More show  
There's Something we can use  
So don't say no Remmie!  
  
Sirius ripped off his leather jacket and threw it into the crowd. Remus could only stare.  
  
Sirius-  
So Come on and give it to me  
Anyway you can  
Anyway you want to do it  
I'll treat you like a man  
Oh Please, Baby Please  
Don't leave me in a jam Remmie!  
  
Sirius grinned and winked at Remus and Remus felt as if he was going to faint.  
  
SIrius-  
Oh Remmie what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart   
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Remmie You're so pretty  
Cant you understand?  
Its guys like you Remmie  
Oh what you do Remmie   
Do Remmie  
Don't break my heart Remmie.  
  
Sirius grinned and moved closer to Remus as he chanted again.  
  
Sirius-  
Oh Remmie You're so fine,   
You're so fine you blow my mind.  
Hey Remmie   
Hey Remmie   
Oh Remmie You're so Fine,  
You're so Fine You Blow My Mind  
Hey Remmie   
Hey Remmie  
  
Oh Remmie You're so fine,   
You're so fine you blow my mind.  
Hey Remmie   
  
Sirius was only inches away from Remus when he sang the last chorus of the song.  
  
Sirius-  
Oh Remmie what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart   
You take me by the hand  
Oh Remmie You're so pretty  
Cant you understand?  
Its guys like you Remmie  
Oh what you do Remmie   
Do Remmie  
Don't break my heart Remmie.  
  
"Happy Birthday Love." Sirius whispered and leaned in and kissed Remus.  
  
Everyone in the commen room burst out in applause, Remus blushed scarlet and grinned.  
He gazed into Sirius' twinkeling blue eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
This was by far the best birthday Remus ever had. 


End file.
